deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Saints Row the Third Tournament: Dax McDeath vs Lloyd
Time to continue the Steel War 3, the Saints Row the Third Tournament! We shall pit two insane warriors against each other! Max McDeath: The fearsome Furry warrior who would kill anyone who shows hate towards his fellow Furries... VS Lloyd: The unknown blood thirsty psychopath... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Into Shot of Zack and Bobby "Bobby, the final match of this round!" "This fight better be good!" "It should be interesting. It's going to be Dax, the violent Furry, fighting Lloyd, the unknown killing machine." "This should be a bloody match!" Dax McDeath Bio: For every respectible group, there are always a bunch of people who misrepresnet what they stand for: for christans, it's the WBC. For Muslium people, it's groups like Al-Qaeda. And for Steelport furries, it's Dax McDeath and his SFAAH (Strike Force Against Anthro Haters). He joined the fandom at a young age, but in a twist of irony, his hatred for trolls and haters turned himself into a hater of non-furs. Now he and his like-minded minions go around attacking non-furries, not stopping until people respect and fear anthros. Gear Baseball bat sr3.jpg|Baseball Bat 45Shep A.jpg|45 Shepherd Blossem.png|D4th Blossem WW_ultimax_lg.jpg|AS3 Ultramax K6 Krukov_01.jpg|K-6 Krukov Annihilator RPG.jpg|Annihilator RPG Weapon_selection_screen_Cyber_Buster.PNG|Cyber Buster *Melee: Baseball Bat **Covered in Railroad Spikes *Pistol: 45 Shepherds **Rounds: .45 ACP Explosive Rounds **Mag Size: 12 rounds **Range: 75 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Sub-Machine Gun: D4TH Blossom **Rounds: .45 Armor Piercing **Mag Size: 60 **Range: 100 meters **Rate of Fire: 1000 RPM *Shotgun: AS3 Ultimax **Rounds: 12 Gauge Buck Shots **Mag Size: 60 shells **Range: 100 meters **Rate of Rife: 300 RPM *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukrov **Rounds: 5.45×39mm **Mag Size: 120 rounds **Range: 500 meters **Rate of Fire: 950 RPM *Explosive: Annihilator RPG **Rounds: Explosive Warhead (Mid Explosive) **Mag Size: 1 Warhead (21 spare Warheads) **Blast Radius: 40 meters **Rate of Fire: Single Shot *Special: Cyber Buster **Rounds: Small Energy Blasts (Charged Blasts are more powerful) **Mag Size: Unlimited **Range: 75 Meters (Small), 300 Meters (Charged **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto (Small), Single Shot (Charged) *Homies: Mascots **Part of the SFAAH **Three Mascots **Armed with K8-Kurkov, TEK-10 and 45 Shepherd **Will use human shields but less often **More organized than most Gangsters Upgrades: Extra Health, Extra Ammo, Sprint Increase, Muscle, Melee Power, Damage Resistance: Explosions, Damage Resistance: Bullets. Lloyd Bio: Lloyd like weapons, and likes using them. He just likes killing shit. Also, zombies. He likes Zombies. Gear Nocturn A.jpg|Nocturn Sword 45Shep A.jpg|45 Shepherd Blossem.png|D4th Blossem S3X_Hammer.png|S3X Hammer K6 Krukov_01.jpg|K-6 Krukov M2G.png|M2 Grenade Launcher Weapon_selection_screen_Cyber_Buster.PNG|Cyber Buster *Melee: Nocturne **Large, two handed, one sided sword *Pistol: Duel 45 Shepherds **Rounds: .45 ACP Explosive Rounds **Mag Size: 24 rounds (12 each) **Range: 75 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Sub-Machine Gun: Duel D4TH Blossom **Rounds: .45 Armor Piercing **Mag Size: 120 rounds (60 each) **Range: 100 meters **Rate of Fire: 1000 RPM *Shotgun: S3X Hammer **Rounds: Laser Burst (equivalent to 2 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells) **Mag Size: Overheats after 12 strait Bursts **Range: 75 meters **Rate of Rife: 150 RPM *Assault Rifle: K8-Kurkov **Rounds: 5.45×39mm **Mag Size: 120 rounds **Range: 500 meters **Rate of Fire: 950 *Explosive: M2 Grenade Launcher **Rounds: 40mm grenade (Small Explosive) **Mag Size: 12 rounds **Range: 375 m **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Special: Cyber Buster **Rounds: Small Energy Blasts (Charged Blasts are more powerful) **Mag Size: Unlimited **Range: 75 Meters (Small), 300 Meters (Charged **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto (Small), Single Shot (Charged) *Homies: Zombies **15 Zombies **Use claws and teeth **Surprisingly fast, surprisingly Strong and will swarm **Very dumb and easy to head shot Upgrades: Extra Ammo, Fast Reload, Dual Pistols, Dual SMGs, Extra Health, Sprint Increase, Melee Power X-Factors Dax vs Lloyd 85 Training 72 From what we know, Lloyd has no real training. Dax, on the other hand, has some training. He is part of a para-military hate group. It wouldn't par with the training of other participants but it does beat Lloyd's lack of training. 90 Brutality 98 Dax has a deep hatred towards Furry haters and will leave his enemies as a bloody mess. However, Lloyd loves to kill for a living. He doesn't care who he kills. He just kills. 95 Physicality 90 Dax beats him in durability and strength. They have the same amount of health and can throw out more power behind their weapons but Dax has resistance to explosions and bullets and is strong enough to throw people a longer ways than Lloyd could. Overall, Dax is has the better physical state. ---- "Well Bobby, these men are packing very similar weapons. This will be hard to pick a man." "But remember, Zack, it's not so much the weapon that gets the win is it the man behind the weapon that wins." "True, Bobby. Well, let's get to the fight!" Battle TBW Winner: TBA Category:Blog posts